Intolerance
An award-winning Chinese American high school science student is killed. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Paul Sorvino as Sergeant Phil Cerreta * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Christine Farrell as Forensics Technician Arlene Shrier * David Lipman as Judge Morris Torledsky Guest cast * Kelly Bishop as Marian Borland * Stephen Pearlman as Leonard Willis * Pat McNamara as Ron Borland * Lee Wallace as Judge Thomas Simon * Allelon Ruggiero as Carl Borland * Lianna Pai as Claudia Chong * Sabrina Lloyd as Kate "Katie" Silver * Rex Robbins as Steinman * Sam Rockwell as Randy Borland * Michael Raynor as Acuff * David W. Butler as Detective Reilly * Billy Chang as Billy Ru * Glynis Bell as Ms. Silver * Lily Froehlich as Mrs. Chong * Stephen Xavier Lee as Tim Chong * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Rachlin * Nicholas J. Giangiulio as McCharen * Perren Page as Jury Foreman * Geoff Lee as Wong References References Quotes "She pulled the trigger. Not physically." "Oh ... metaphysically." : - Benjamin Stone and Adam Schiff "How many reporters out there? You trying this in the press?" "Well, to quote a public opinion poll, my clients are the salt of the earth." "So was the victim." "Ginseng maybe, not salt." "Having a bad week, Leonard?" : - Paul Robinette and Leonard Willis "Half the smack in the country blows through here. You seen a lot of arrests lately?" "Well, maybe they’re paying you off." "Oh yeah, millions. My mortgage is a front." : - Detective Reily and Phil Cerreta "Now, Ben, how reliable was that tip? A .380? Lots of people probably knew Borland had one. And the address you could have gotten from the phone book." "The Supreme Court is adopting a less rigorous standard for search warrants." "They ought to be ashamed. They forgot why we have the Fourth Amendment. Besides, here in New York, thank God we have a stricter standard." "The Court of Appeals is moving with the Supreme Court..." "The Court of Appeals changes its mind more often than I change my socks. Now, that permit was for the Borland business, the warrant was for the Borland home: any idiot can see that the cops were relying on the phone call." "I'm not even an idiot, I can see it." : - Judge Simon, Benjamin Stone and Leonard Willis "There's no way Simon suppresses the gun." "Simon thinks that the ACLU is too conservative." : - Benjamin Stone and Adam Schiff "I think I liked it better when the criminals were doing the killing." : - Adam Schiff "Tomorrow's Post. Says we're negotiating a plea. No attribution." "Dragging us to the altar." "And I don't like shotgun weddings." : - Benjamin Stone and Paul Robinette "It's bad enough what's happened. My son's life is at stake here!" "I thought it was your husband's." "...there's a lot at stake here!" : - Mrs. Borland and Paul Robinette "Tim Chong was the best student I ever taught." "How long you been teaching?" "Long enough not to exaggerate." : - Mr. Steinman and Phil Cerreta ---- :Judge Torledsky: Docket #51423. The People vs. Marian Borland and Randall Borland. The charge is murder in the se-- What's happening? Didn't I already see this case on my docket? :Robinette: People's motion charges against a previous defendant were dismissed, your honor. The People regret their error. :Judge Torledsky: Regret? We're talking about murder, Mr. Robinette. You oughta publish an apology in The Times. How do the defendants plead? :Marian: Not guilty. :Randy: Not guilty. :Judge Torledsky: I'll hear a few spirited words on the subject of bail. the defense attorney Leonard, it's nice to see you. Please be brief. :Leonard: Thank you, Judge. Nice to see you, too. My clients are not a flight risk. They're bound to the community, and any high bail would be a hardship. :Judge Torledsky: Mr. Robinette? :Robinette: The People request $50,000 on each defendant. Flight is not an issue, but the severity of the crime... :Judge Torledsky: Go no further. When you're right, you're right. And, Leonard, he's right. This is murder-2. 50,000 each defendant. gavel Next. Background information and notes * This episode is based on the Wanda Holloway case. Holloway was a Texas mom who in 1991, asked her brother-in-law to hire a hit man to kill the mother of a girl who was competing with her daughter for a spot on the same Texas cheerleading squad. The Judge found her guilty and sentenced her to ten years in prison. She was released on March 1, 1997, after serving six months of her sentence. (Source: ) * This episode marks the first time that Executive Assistant District Attorney Benjamin Stone calls for a mistrial. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes